Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{130}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $7$ $\sqrt{130}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{9}{7}$